One Step Away
by NemesisMoonshone
Summary: I vowed to myself to never involve myself with anyone else. Yet, when I see everyone so happy working together, it makes my heart break in two. I always stayed in the back, but the others prompted me to keep moving towards a place where surely hope and light awaits. "You are only one step away..."
1. OC Form

This OC submission method for the Brave Frontier fandom is a friend I know in real life. If you know who she is, that's good for you! Anyways, if you're interested in being in this story then please fill out the form below. I won't accept any Mary Sue characters, so please be thoughtful and considerate on what you're filling out.

If you do not have an account, I will not accept your OC, as I might need to private message you to ensure easier and better communication and access for clarifications if need it be. Fill out the form below via private message or review (if you so prefer)!

This story is dedicated to one of the starts of OC Submissions: Anime Moon Jade. She has quit Brave Frontier for more reasons than one, and she's no longer on this site writing stories anymore, as she is not keeping up with the updates anymore, sadly. Anyways, the number of OCs I accept are limited! So be one of the firsts!

* * *

 **Name:** (Your character's full name. Any nicknames will be appreciated as well... Please make it reasonable as well; nobody wants to type up weird and unreasonable names when writing a story)

 **Age:** (Ages 14-16 are preferable, however any age is fine as long as it's in the adolescent or young adult years (13-22))

 **Gender:** (Male or female)

 **Ethnicity:** (Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, etc. Note that if your character speaks a language other than English, the story will be in English anyways.)

 **Appearance:** (What he/she looks like. Be specific; include eye color, hair color, skin tone, normal hairstyle and clothing)

 **Personality:** (Using the "dere" system is completely fine. I know every dere so a list is fine, as long as you elaborate if needed. However, the more descriptive, the more accurate your character will be, so please note that.)

 **Flaw(s):** (Personality flaws. If you don't have one present, I will not accept your OC.)

 **Strengths & Weakness: **(List your character's strengths and weaknesses here. If you want me to accept your character, you have to have a weakness present; there's no character who doesn't have a weakness!)

 **Units:** (I won't be doing duplicates in order to avoid awkwardness throughout the story, so not every Unit will be available. Please keep that in mind. Thank you)

 **Love Interest(s):** (If it's with another character, please let me know of the owner of the character unless it's your own... that will help. If it's a Unit, well... just the name's enough)

 **History:** (also known as backstory. Make it brief!)

 **Weaponry:** (Any weapons?)

 **Seiyuu:** (Seiyuu is Japanese for "voice actor/actress." This is optional, but it would just make me have more fun writing stories. Also trust me on this: I write better stories if I have fun! The seiyuu has to be famous, but it can be any language seiyuu, preferably Japanese.)

 **Extra:** (If I missed _anything_ , please put it in here. Stuff such as disorders or sicknesses are something... you can put here. If there's just something not in the form you wanna add, here's the place to add it!)


	2. Prologue

_I look at my feeble parents before turning back to the large group surrounding me. While the chanting of the large terrorist group grows distant, I pierce my parents with my eyes; this is not what I had hoped for. My parents say to me everyday before I go to sleep, "Have sweet dreams, honey." My dreams being twisted and manipulated to the point where it's already broken... I am truly hopeless._

 _My parents continue to gaze meekly into my now-dull emerald green eyes. Blood is slowly trickling from their lips down to their chin. As more blood was shed, I feel myself trembling because of the expressions my parents wear on their faces. Their pride and happiness fades away by the second, and they give me a pleading look, silently telling me to end their misery._

 _My heart is in my throat, and for a second, I am immobile with sheer shock. I feel my heart slowly ripping into two, then four, then eight. The process keeps going until tears drip down my eyes. I reminisce the bright times we spent together as a family, and I feel an excruciating pain on my back. The leader of the terrorist group whipped me. Hard._

 _I cry harder, but I slowly take a step towards my parents. I don't want my parents to see me sad, but I can't force on a smile. So, therefore, I came to a firm conclusion. I had to end their misery; it was the wish I can grant them, because I know I will feel guilty for the rest of my lifetime if I don't grant them their final wish. This is a painfully hard conclusion, but I stick to it nonetheless._

 _I clutch the dagger given to me. I slowly approach them and kneel down to their level. Both of their eyes are red, and their face is covered in crimson blood. I remember back to the time when I declared to my parents. "Mommy, Daddy! When I grow up, I'm going to be a Summoner. I'm going to go on a journey and save the world from evil spirits!" They smiled brightly at me._

 _They do the same thing now. Only this time, it was dull... totally devoid of any life. Biting my lip, I whisper to my parents in a hoarse and quiet whisper. "Let me grant you..." I choke back my tears and point the knife, "... your final wish."_

 _The last thing I remember is a warm liquid staining my hands._

I quickly shoot out from my bed, gasping and panting. My eyes hurt from the tears shed during my sleep. When I look around, I notice that I am in my room. "A-A dream..." I muse to myself. This is not the first time I have had this dream. It came to me continuously, like a film playing over and over in my mind. I gently place my cool palm on my forehead, letting the gory images sink in.

A few minutes later, I hear a voice next to me. "What were you dreaming about? Is it the same as always?" I turn to my side to see Ivris, who looks at me with a somewhat worried expression plastered on her face. "You're sweating; just rest for a bit, okay?" She smiles slightly as she stands up from the wooden stool next to the bed and leaves, gently shutting the door behind her.

I sometimes appreciate Units accompanying me wherever I go, because - even if they may already be long deceased - they always have the full capability of making me feel better and forgetting temporarily about my past. Despite already being dead, they deeply care for others that are close to them. I feel a fuzzy feeling in my chest, but I quickly dismiss it, reminding myself coldly that it will only hurt me later if I remember the past.

Having only a piece of candy and water from the river nearby for "breakfast," I sit outside on the grass, letting the zephyr gently graze my cheeks, letting them cool and blowing away any signs of any nightmares from the night before. It is so peaceful; it's hard to believe that at this very town, chaos once befell on me. I was forced to murder to survive.

Somehow, I end up bitterly laughing at myself. It feels so cliché to have bloodshed in this town shortly followed by just a peaceful new day, as if nothing had happened. Every piece of evidence that murder had even happened had disappeared, and everybody who was killed that time were all forgotten by the survivors. What a life I have.

I look out towards Ivris, who was playing around with her magical powers from the staff she held. She never went excessively far; she only created purple or bluish balls of magical energy at the maximum. "Ivris!" I call out to her, almost in a whisper-shout. She whips around in surprise, her eyes glimmering worriedly.

"Oh, hi." She briefly greeted me, "If you're wondering about the others, then they're out training somewhere."

"Do you know where?"

"I would think in a more bare place. They know by now you don't like commotions." Ivris slightly smiles, amused at her own words. "Do you want me to find them?"

I pause before replying, "Yeah, sure." Both of us nod simultaneously before walking deeper into the fields. The forest at the end of the field fortunately has a dirt path, so it's fairly safe to walk through. At the end of the forest laid a practice battlefield. Yuura, Zergel, Aaron, and Lira often spent their time there. Me and Ivris walk in silence to the forest, saying no more than anything absolutely necessary.

Once we reach the end, we enter the bare field, to see the four units practicing by fighting against each other (without creating any wounds). If, by any slim chance, they do end up wounded, I would always rely on Ivris, as she was a passive magic user whom I can trust. In the field before me, Yuura and Zergel are fighting each other for practice, but as Zergel prepares for another attack, an explosion is heard in the distance.

Every unit and myself freeze in place. This explosion is not just any normal one. After all, I hear a ringing voice inside my head... an ominously familiar voice: the goddess of creation.

* * *

"Are you just going to stand and do nothing? That's all we're basically doing right now..." The girl murmured as she took a sidelong glance at her brother as they keep walking towards the sound of the explosion. "Hey, are you listening? Auren! Hello?" The girl waves her hand in front of his face when he doesn't respond.

Auren stops dead in his tracks and turns to his sister, "I heard you the first time." He sighs before continuing to walk down the path provided for them. He can't afford to let the gods take over again. If that happens, nothing will happen but sheer disaster. "Auriel." He stops and addresses the girl walking next to him.

"Hm?"

"Over there... isn't that-"

"Creator Maxwell, obviously." Auriel finishes what Auren was about to say and she prepares to summon one of her units to fight against Maxwell, when Auren stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey; Maxwell's going to destroy the world if you stop me like this."

Auren glances up at the fallen goddess, who is causing chaos where she is standing. He glares at Maxwell before turning back to Auriel. "That goddess is definitely not normal. If you recklessly attack, you'll get yourself killed. Have you ever thought about how strong she is?"

"That's what units are for!" Auriel retaliates.

Auren pauses before replying, "Even units have their limits." This was barely a murmur, but Auriel hears it clearly and loudly. She freezes at Auren's words, and after giving it some thought, she slowly nods reluctantly.

"We need to come up with a strategy. _Fast._ " Auriel prompts Auren.

"It's simple, really."

Auriel raises her brow, "Oh? What's on your mind?"

"It's obvious that Maxwell is a lot stronger than before. So, just the two of us isn't enough. We're going to have to find other Summoners willing to work together. If we can get a party, then our chances of winning against Maxwell will drastically increase. However, we don't have much time. Does that sound like a reasonable strategy?"

There is a short but not necessarily awkward pause between the two siblings, before Auriel nods. Auren nods back, strengthening his resolve before they both walk back to where they came from. With the clock against them, and their teammates scattered about, they go back to find the first Summoner willing to join them. It is going to be a long journey.

* * *

 **note:** Thank you for all of you who submitted an OC. Unfortunately, I will no longer accept OCs for this story, but I do plan on making a sequel, where I can accept more OCs, so keep that at the back of your mind. At the end of the story, there will be credits of the OCs submitted, who they belong to and their voice actor/actress.

This story will be told from my OC, Miyako Sin-ha's point of view, so keep that in mind as well. Feedback by review or private messaging is greatly appreciated, and it'll definitely help keep me motivated! I hope you enjoyed the prologue; I'm thinking that the first chapter will come probably in the next week or two, but I can't be really sure.


End file.
